


Black Satin

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [15]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn has this kink he isn't sure Daryl will like, even if the undead apocalypse kind of rendered such hang-backs moot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Satin

**Author's Note:**

> 15/30 of the 30 day OTP challenge. #15 - In a different clothing style.

It was just a little idea, which grew into a monster of an obsession until Glenn could think of little else. He wasn't even sure if Daryl would like it, the man was such a closed book, sometimes, even when Glenn had gotten to see sides of him no-one else in their group ever had or most likely even would.

 

But there it was, this was something Glenn had liked in the world gone by, an indulgence, some had called it sick, but to him it was just another facet of who he was, a part of him that didn't get out to play every day.

 

He'd never talked about it with Daryl, had never told him, hinted or let slip, not a word about it. Because he was hesitant, Daryl being who he was and having been raised up the way he had been, suspicious of anything out of what was largely considered as being normal. Glenn was sure that what he had in mind fit the bill smack on. Yet, it was something he wanted, ached, to share with Daryl. Also, what the hell was even considered normal in a world where the dead came back and attacked the living, where every single one of them was doomed to come back if their head wasn't smashed, their brains pierced through?

 

So, a little thing like wearing clothes not usually worn by men wasn't such a big deal, was it? And maybe Daryl would like it, would see how much it turned Glenn on to wear it, maybe fuck him in it, slow at first and then just letting go, making Glenn feel wanted, make him feel alive and on fire from within.

 

Maybe Daryl would like it and not think that he was a freak.

 

Glenn bit his lip, worrying the flesh of it with his teeth, as he waited for Daryl to come back to sleep. It had taken a few supply runs to find what he needed, to find just the right things, but he'd finally found it, the perfect thing. He had put it on, laid himself on their bed, sort of posing but not caring if he looked ridiculous. The most important thing about the situation was that he didn't _feel_ ridiculous, after all.

 

He didn't.

 

Oh how much he didn't. Giving in, Glenn succumbed to the temptation of touch and let his fignerws glide over the flimsy lacy corselet he had on. It didn't exactly fit at the top, as he was missing certain anatomical things but it hugged his torso down towards his hips. The top and bottom were rimmed with a flower patterned lace trim in black, contrasting and complementing the dark red of the body. The black satin panties which went with the set didn't exactly hold him entirely, it was a real tight fit, but the snugness of it really turned Glenn on.

 

He let his hand cup himself through the thin fabric, biting back a moan.

 

As he fondled himself, making a spectacle of himself on their bed, Glenn didn't spare a thought to the fact that anyone could walk in on him at any given time. He didn't even consider it. Which was why he panicked, flailing and grabbing at a blanket to cover himself when the door opened.

 

But, as luck would have it, it was only Daryl.

 

Who was looking at him with an expression Glenn couldn't decipher. He must make a picture, dressed in ladies underwear, hard dick straining the fabric of satin panties and the crown peeking out from the top, trying to cover himself with a blanket, his face flushed and chest heaving.

 

“So this is how it is, then?” Daryl finally broke the silence with a question, “this is what you've been scrounging for?”

 

Glenn could only nod. Daryl let his eyes rake over him in a definite show of eye-fucking. Glenn blushed even more.

 

“Do you...” He couldn't finish his question. Mostly since he was afraid of the answer. That Daryl would hate him. Call him a freak. A deviant. That they fucked on a regular basis was nothing. Not all gay people understood the need to cross-dress, the freedom of expression inherent in it.

 

And this was the apocalypse, the end of the world as they'd know it and Daryl just couldn't judge Glenn for this.

 

In a few swift long strides Daryl was beside the bed and was leaning down to snag at the blanket still clutched in Daryl's tight grip. He let it go without a fight. And then Daryl was draping himself onto the bed and over Glenn, hands touching everywhere and lips kissing Glenn's hungrily.

 

Turned out he didn't mind and he did fuck Glenn with the panties bunched to the side, even without him having to ask for it.


End file.
